


龙域

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一个脑洞，尼德霍格拟人，假如尼德霍格变成人形，并且虏获了埃斯蒂尼安。</p>
            </blockquote>





	龙域

自从那之后，埃斯蒂尼安便不时听到邪龙尼德霍格的低语，搅扰着他的梦境，一次次试图干预他的决断。但是埃斯蒂尼安不为所动，当初他被复仇的怒火占据了神智而被尼德霍格魅惑，而现在他已经恢复了自己。即便邪龙之血在他体内翻涌试图将他占据，也不能够击溃他的意志。

这不表示尼德霍格会就此放弃，只要埃斯蒂尼安稍作放松，它就会伺机而入，在苍天之龙骑士的灵魂上施加人类难以承受的痛苦。起初，只是一次又一次的重复那场屠杀，强迫龙骑士回忆那段过去，逐渐的，在历史的洪流中，邪龙所见的一切杀戮和折磨，都展现埃斯蒂尼安的面前。哪怕清醒过来，埃斯蒂尼安的耳边依旧回荡着尖叫和咆哮。他的口中还残留着血肉的味道，他还记得牙齿是如何轻而易举的咬碎骨头。

他，又或者是它，吐出一口充满了浓郁的血腥的鼻息，低头看着那个跪在地上奄奄一息的龙骑士，张开了血淋淋的口。

“我能碰碰你的枪吗？”孩子稚嫩的嗓音突然响起，让埃斯蒂尼安猛地回过神来。他低头看到一个金发的男孩，自己的产前指着对方的面庞，但是男孩丝毫没有察觉到他的异常，反而伸出手，碰了碰他的枪尖。埃斯蒂尼安深深吸了一口气，摘下了自己的头盔瘫坐在地上。清风吹过他满头大汗的脸，平复他剧烈的心跳。而那个男孩，蹲在一旁好奇的摸着龙骑的枪。埃斯蒂尼安侧头看着这个男孩，刚才邪龙占据了上风，让他失去了对自己的控制，如果再慢一步醒来，也许他将面对的……埃斯蒂尼安握紧了拳，咬了咬牙，发出一声恼怒的吼声。

他没有顾及那个孩子，自顾自的戴好头盔收回了枪，男孩不舍的嚷嚷，跟在他的身后一次次试图跳起。埃斯蒂尼安让自己忽略对方的骚扰，直到他走得渐远了，男孩才逐渐缓下了步伐。这个年轻的孩子还没有远离家门的勇气，他远远看着埃斯蒂尼安，看着这个路过的龙骑士消失在山坡那头。

埃斯蒂尼安不太记得自己这样到处流浪了多久，他并非不想回伊修加德，因为友人从中干预，龙眼安然返回国库，也没有人知道他做了什么。回到王城他依旧是苍天之龙骑士，但是埃斯蒂尼安不能那么做，起码，现在还不能。

当初他召唤了邪龙，尼德霍格的鲜血在他的体内流淌，如今他尚不能做到完全抵抗尼德霍格，若是接近尼德霍格的力量之源，他定会再次迷失自我。因此他远离自己的城市，漂泊在外，进行着着一个人的苦修。他又都能听到龙的呼吸，翅膀扇动鼓起的风声，摇晃尾巴扬起的尘土，巨龙盘坐而下，似要闭目睡眠，但是却有睁开了眼，用那只发光的独眼，直直的看向了他。

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己如同猎物被俘获，他动弹不得，紧握着长枪，瞪视着对方。

“你能够反抗到什么时候？龙骑士。”对方的语气轻蔑，埃斯蒂尼安从喉咙里发出低吼，随即他就让自己冷静下来，因为怒火只会让尼德霍格愉悦，邪龙发出一声嗤笑，消失了踪影。埃斯蒂尼安的世界又回归平静。他终于可以稍作歇息，他只有片刻的时间，用以恢复体力。然后他将再度投入战斗之中，无论是肉体还是精神。

他击退那些袭击小村落或者落单的人的幼龙，每杀死一只他都能够听到尼德霍格恼怒的吼声。而当他卷入无端的纷争中时，尼德霍格又会冷眼旁观那一切并且嘲笑人类。然而今日尼德霍格格外的安静，埃斯蒂尼安已经一整天没有感应到邪龙的存在了。这样的宁静让他格外戒备，他踩在雪上凝神去听，只有风雪的呼啸，但是恍惚间他似乎听到了翅膀划破空气的声音，遥不可及，暧昧不明——

却又忽然，降临在他的身边，他的长枪在那一瞬张开了翅膀发出金属声响，埃斯蒂尼安猛地转身，摆好了架势，巨大的气流在他身边盘旋着拍打在他的铠甲之上，邪龙不在他的脑子里，就在他的面前。他的思绪因此有些混乱，尼德霍格没有理由忽然现身，而尼德霍格则抓住了这一刻的间隙，龙之咆哮夹杂着铺天盖地的痛苦让龙骑士不堪其重，跪在了地上。

“站起来。”尼德霍格的声音传入了埃斯蒂尼安的耳中，又像是在他的脑内响起，邪龙盘旋在他的身边，沉重的脚步在雪地上印下深深的脚印，又立刻被风雪掩盖，“你的仇人，就在你的面前，站起来。”它说，埃斯蒂尼安咬紧了牙关，但是他才稍稍直起了背，就有另一断历史的记忆涌入了他的脑中，尼德霍格停在了他的跟前，低头俯视着人类之子的挣扎，“我就在你面前，但是你却什么都做不了，龙骑士，这就是你我之间的差距。”

埃斯蒂尼安支撑着自己咆吼着，他分不清这是因为痛苦还是因为对尼德霍格愤怒，亦或是自己的无能。他的指间感到了湿润与疼痛，一丝鲜血渗出了铠甲在雪地上化作粉色，他抬起头，紧绷的面部肌肉轻微鼓动，就连口中，都感到了血的味道。沉重不堪的四肢因为他强行动弹而尖叫着，埃斯蒂尼安吸了一口气，拼尽了全力，握着长枪高高跃起，但是却落了空，滚落在雪地上再没有起来的力量。

风雪钻进了他的头盔，他大口大口的呼吸着，他的胸膛起起起伏伏，看着灰色的天空漫天的飞雪，直到尼德霍格遮住了他的视线。苍天之龙骑士依旧不愿意放弃，他伸手抓住了落在一旁的枪，挣扎着爬起，气喘吁吁的对着眼前的邪龙。但是尼德霍格轻易的将他的努力击溃，巨大的爪子将他按在雪地上动弹不得。

“杀死你对我来说轻而易举。”尼德霍格在他的身上说道，埃斯蒂尼安因为巨大的压迫而咳了一声，喷溅出几滴嫣红的鲜血，他笑着开口，“但是你害怕光之战士，害怕杀死我后将会带来变故，伟大的尼德霍格，也不过如此。”他的话换来尼德霍格愤怒的咆哮，巨龙收紧了爪子，让埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己会就这样被挤碎。但是尼德霍格却挥动翅膀腾空飞起，并没有放开爪中的龙骑士。

他们停落在一个幽暗的洞穴，让埃斯蒂尼安的困惑不解，尼德霍格的脑子里卖着什么关子他无法猜透，邪龙放开了他就消失了踪影。他踉跄着爬起捂着胸口，压制在体内汹涌的翻滚的龙之血，四处张望，适应着洞穴内昏暗的光线。翅膀的声音为他指点了方向，他转头并没有看到尼德霍格的身影，只有萤火虫的光打出了一个高大的男人的轮廓。“谁——”他才刚刚询问，尖锐的疼痛，又在他的脑中闪现，尖叫，火光——血肉。

那个男人朝他走来，散发着邪龙的气息，埃斯蒂尼安的长枪指着前方，捂着脑袋不断的后退。最终他跌坐在地上，因为一次又一次展现在脑中的杀戮而难以动弹。他只能努力的撑着身体，抬头看着这个男人，他身后的天然的结晶散发柔和的光，照亮了对方的面庞。虽拥有人形，男人的身上却覆盖着漆黑的龙鳞片，头上生长着龙之角。这个男人睁开半合着的眼睛，一只是空洞，而另一只散发着金色的光芒。

“尼德霍格……”

他的视线终于适应了这里的黑暗，但是他却无法看到更多的东西，只有眼前的地面。埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙，发出因为痛苦而无法抑制的闷哼，他的汗水顺着他的面颊滴落，搁在地上的手臂摩擦的发红。他的视线因为无法承受肉体的疼痛而变得朦胧，因为身体的晃动而摇摆不定，他伸出手想要抓住不远处的长枪，身后的人却按住了他伸出的手掌，那尖锐的爪子嵌入地面如同一个活生生的枷锁。

炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈部，滚烫的舌头舔过他的背脊，几乎要灼伤他的皮肤。埃斯蒂尼安缩起背发出一声低鸣，因为这样的刺激而浑身发抖。但这都无法掩盖下身传来的剧痛，那根非人的性器如同一根烧红的铁棍，一下又一下的进攻着他的身体。他没有丝毫的快感，只感到自己不断的撕裂，内脏被挤压，全身的血液都在沸腾从体内灼烧着他。

埃斯蒂尼安从未想过，自己会遭受这样的对待，被侵犯的屈辱，席卷着他的神智，试图将他击溃。他的太阳穴因为剧痛而不断的鼓动着，埃斯蒂尼安用那样的痛楚让自己保持清醒，让自己熬过这场折磨。可是尼德霍格并没有如他所愿，哪怕化作了人形，邪龙的舌头依旧有着龙的姿态，猩红的舌尖，舔着他的面颊缠绕过他的耳廓，粘腻的唾液弄湿了他的身体留下一道道痕迹。

埃斯蒂尼安扭过脑袋抵抗那些，但是尼德霍格却缓下了进攻，粗糙的手掌却贴上他的臀部，揉弄着他的臀瓣，挤压着自己埋在精灵体内的性器，徐徐搅动着精灵的肠道。只是微妙的角度变化，就让一切发生了改变，埃斯蒂尼安紧咬着的牙齿在颤抖，他抓紧了地面甚至连指甲都崩裂，他惊恐于身后那突来的快感，如此迅猛而致命。他宁愿只有疼痛，也不愿出现半点愉悦。然而他的身体背叛了他的执念，埃斯蒂尼安能够感觉快感在下腹打转，在体内盘旋，让阴茎逐渐的抬头。

他仿佛听到了身后人形之龙的笑声，尼德霍格收紧了手臂，爪子陷入了他的皮肤，手臂上粗糙的鳞片摩擦着他的腹部，这个高大的龙压着他向着自己按去，伴随着一声粘腻的水声，将那根巨大的性器连同最末端都挺进精灵体内。埃斯蒂尼安连惨叫无法发出，只能发出一声咕哝。他有种自己会就这样被贯穿的错觉，但是伴随着剧痛的还有体内某处被摩擦时带来的快感，两种感觉交错在他的下体，让他开始变得有些恍惚。他在尼德霍格的手中，在那根阴茎的持续抽送下，就像是一只雌龙，任由身后的雄性在自己身上发泄的欲望。

而最绝望的莫过于，在这样的侵犯之中，他竟然也逐渐开始适应对方的巨大。不知是否是龙的特性，尼德霍格仿佛从进来后就仿佛一直在射精，大量的粘不断的液分泌而出，塞满了他的肠道，随着干涉的抽送涂满了每一寸肠壁，在他们相连的地方落下。埃斯蒂尼安低头就能够看到地上的那一滩水洼，透明的分泌物还在不断的因为尼德霍格的抽送而滴落，在结晶的亮光下莹莹发亮。他同时还能看到自己的阴茎，擅自的勃起着，因为对方的每一次顶弄，而张合着顶端吐出粘液，和龙的分泌物混杂在一起。

“挣扎吧，龙骑士，但那并没有什么用处，因为你会屈服在我的身下，永远的记住这一刻，我是如何的贯穿你，占据你的身体，你将如同发情的雌兽，忘记自己的身份，渴求我的侵犯。”这句话又一次在埃斯蒂尼安的脑内响起，抽打着他尚存的神智。他的膝盖已经开始发软，淫靡的水声在洞穴中格外的清晰，龙的喘息飘进他的耳朵。埃斯蒂尼安撑起自己的上身，尼德霍格并没有阻止，也许他以为龙骑士终于屈服，当精灵的手覆上他的胸膛时，他甚至发出一声笑声，但是随之而来的，是鳞片被撕扯的剧痛。人形之龙咆哮着，将埃斯蒂尼安狠狠的按在了地上，他的伤口滴落滚烫的鲜血，染红了精灵苍白的背脊，他的爪子划出一道道血痕，让疼痛又一次占据了上风。

埃斯蒂尼安喘着气，忍受着这些痛楚，将它当做胜利的甘露。但是尼德霍格却猜透了他的想法，开始了疯狂的抽送。那些伤口因为剧烈的性交而开裂，但是体内摩擦的快感却更为强烈，埃斯蒂尼安将一切尖叫都吞入肚中，指甲抓着地面无声的悲鸣着。快感的电流顺着他的四肢流窜，汇聚到他的大脑和阴茎之内，带来射精的欲望。在埃斯蒂尼安看不到的位置，爬行类特头的体征展露了头角，在尼德霍格阴茎下方，鼓起的另外一根肉刺，也已经做好了准备。在它顶上埃斯蒂尼安的阴囊时，埃斯蒂尼安终于发出了第一声声音，虽然那听起来更像是痛苦的鸣叫。

他开始变得有些惊慌失措，尼德霍格的阴茎已经填满了他的肠道，而现在那另外半根沾满了小刺性器，开始不断的袭击着他外露的敏感带。会阴被戳刺和摩擦的快感笔直的流窜进了鼓胀的阴囊，让原本就已经蓄势待发的阴茎再也无法忍耐，埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠的咬牙，来抵抗射精的快感，他觉得自己牙龈疼痛不堪，他又一次品尝到的血味。飞溅的精液洒落在他的身下，但是尼德霍格并没有因为他已经到达高潮而停下，龙的性器已经硬挺的在他体内进进出出。

高潮过后敏感的身体无法承受这样的刺激，埃斯蒂尼安又陷入另一种痛苦之中，他瘫软而无力，任由尼德霍格将他翻过身来。在下体交合的情况下，直面人形之龙带来的羞耻感更为强烈，刺激着埃斯蒂尼安的神智。尼德霍格抬高了他的下体，将精灵的身体对折到了极限，让埃斯蒂尼安清晰的看到，龙的阴茎是如何在他的体内翻搅。因为尼德霍格的进入，他的肠道一点点的被顶开，那些分泌物发出咕啾声响冒着气泡，从连接的缝隙中涌出，湿透了埃斯蒂尼安的性器，也湿透了他的腹部。埃斯蒂尼安不愿意看但是他瞪大了眼睛移不开自己的视线。

这只龙展示一般的，抽出自己的猩红的性器，又须须的挤入精灵体内，让精灵在自己的身下不住的颤抖。他发出一声低吼，忽然加快了速度，由上至下疯狂的操弄着身下的人，让埃斯蒂尼安最终溃不成军，推着他的胸膛发出分不清是愉悦还是痛苦的哭嚎。那根才刚刚射进过的阴茎已经再度抬头，湿哒哒的甩动着滴落些许精液。当埃斯蒂尼安再也射不出什么，阴茎软趴趴的流着精水，就连的他双目都已经无法聚焦，尼德霍格依旧没有射精的意思。

他离开了埃斯蒂尼安的体内，留下一个合不拢的开口，大量的透明分泌物涌出，让埃斯蒂尼安的臀部浸泡在其中。尼德霍格抓住了他的脑袋，强行掰开了他的嘴巴讲自己的性器插入了他的口中，深入他的咽喉。埃斯蒂尼安的喉咙猛烈的收缩，腥臭刺激着他的鼻腔，喉咙被撑开被异物入侵的痛苦挤出了他的眼泪，他抓着尼德霍格的胯部用力的推搡但是对方却进入的更深，并且开始了抽送，享受着湿热的口腔和咽喉挤压的快感。

他在埃斯蒂尼安要因为无法呼吸而窒息前停了下来，阴茎的顶端顶弄着精灵的面颊，留下黏糊糊的痕迹，他提起埃斯蒂尼安的一只腿，让阴茎抵在了那个便的冰凉的入口处。埃斯蒂尼安发出一声无意识的咕哝，尼德霍格猛地撞入，让那身咕哝变成了呻吟，他的撞击如此的强而有力，拍打着埃斯蒂尼安的臀部啪啪作响，经过了短暂的休息后，埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎似乎恢复了气力，又逐渐的勃起，但是确实已经射不出什么东西了，只是单纯的生理反应而已。

尼德霍格的速度在不断的加快，不断的打破埃斯蒂尼安以为那就是尽头的幻想，他因为这无止尽的性交而恐惧着，哀嚎着，他的臀部因为强力的拍打的疼痛不堪，他的肠道已经彻底麻木，就在这时，尼德霍格的阴茎忽然涨大，随着几下抽送深深埋入了他的体内。埃斯蒂尼安还没有做好准备，就感到随着那根阴茎的跳动和鼓胀，大量的精液喷射而出满溢他的肠道。在这个过程中尼德霍格依旧不知足的小幅快速抽插。他因为尼德霍格的射精而痛苦不堪。当尼德霍格抽出性器时，留在埃斯蒂尼安体内的精液不断的涌出，但是这并不代表尼德霍格已经结束了射精。

龙的阴茎依旧挺立着，在精灵身上喷洒着白液，彻底湿透了身下的人。埃斯蒂尼安喘着气，睫毛因为沾染了精液而难以睁开，他眯着眼睛，看着尼德霍格的身形扭曲，一个巨大的物体覆盖在了他的身上，巨龙恢复了原本的身躯。他以为自己会就这样被吞噬，但是尼德霍格却匍匐下来，微微展开翅膀盖住了他的身体。

“你应当感到荣幸，埃斯蒂尼安，作为回礼，这一次我不会杀你。”尼德霍格的声音回荡在这个洞穴，埃斯蒂尼安没有思考的力气，陷入了昏迷般的睡眠。他再度醒来是，尼德霍格已经不知所踪，他托着疲惫不堪的身躯，走出这个洞穴，将自己埋入纯白的雪中，让因为体温而融化的雪水洁净自己的身体。他体内的龙之血在燃烧，让不觉寒冷。埃斯蒂尼安忽然又听到了翅膀扇动的声音，他抬头看着洞穴之上的岩石，尼德霍格栖息在其上，张开嘴冲着他喷吐出一口火焰，却并没有烧伤他。邪龙拍打着双翼，逐渐的腾空，远离了此地。

-END-


End file.
